Mentally Linked
by Nik-Nokkers Anonymous
Summary: What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the Ball. My sad attempt at humour. Please read.
1. Ch 1 Overture

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N: This is my sad attempt at humour.**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter 1: Overture.**

{Dun, na, na, nah, neh, neh, neh, neh, dun, na, na, nah, neh,-}

[Corico?]

{Yes, Tanti?}

[What are you doing?]

{Umm...}

[We're supposed to control the music! Not sing to it! No-wonder the other cats always complain that the music's so bad!]

{I can't help it! It's such a catchy tune!}

[*Cricket noises*]

{Ahem, anyway. What were we-?}

[Hey look, Munku's signalling for us to start the next song!]

{Whats the next song?}

_**Blank look**_.

**Hopeful expression.**

_**I'm surrounded by Idiots expression.**_

[I'm surrounded by Idiots!]

{I resent that! I'm not an idiot!}

[You're right, you're a lunatic!]

{Yeah...HEY!}

[I Can't believe you fell for that. So, on with the next song! AWWAAAAYYYY!]

{So whats the next song?}

_**Face paws.**_


	2. Ch 2 Jellicle Songs Part 1

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N 1: If the brackets are doubled they are having a private thought.**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 2: Prologue: Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats Part !.**

[[Munkustrap, hurry up and start so we can finish and I can kill Corico!]]

{{Munkustrap, hurry up and start so we can finish and I can have some catnip!}}

[Oh, look Cori, they're starting!]

{Great!...When do we come on?}

_**Rolls eyes.**_

[Shush! I'm working that out]

{Can I help?}

[*Sarcastically* N- Yes. When I tell you roll into the clearing and make a stupid pose then lie down in an uncomfortable position.]

{Will you do it to?}

[*Preoccupied and not listening* Yeah, yeah sure. Now, First Munku-]

{He's already on.}

[Shush! Then Cassan-]

{She's on too.}

[Corico?]

{Yes Tanti?}

[Shut up! Then Pouncival...]

{He's just come on.}

[I said shut- HE'S WHAT?!]

{Already come-}

[Go, GO! We should already be on, why didn't you tell me?]

As they roll on and do that wired body roll thing.

{I did, but you weren't listening! You never listen!}

[Hmm, did you say something?]

{SEE!!!}

[*laughs* I'm kidding! Shush Munku's standing up!]

"Are you blind when you're born?"

{Yeah, that's real annoying, especially when we were on that broomstick and Tantomile-}

[*Blushes* Be quiet!]

"Can you see in the dark?"

{Yes, that's real annoying, especially when we were out on night and Tantomile-}

[*Blushes harder* I said be quiet!]

"Can you look at a King?"

"Would you sit on his throne?"

[YE-E-ESS! They are soooo comfy!]

"Can you say of your bite, that it's worse than your bark?"

[Of course we can! Cats don't bark!]

{We don't?}

_**Gives withering look**_

"Are you cock of the walk?"

[Don't say a word.]

{*Muffled laughter*}

"When you're walking alone?"

[Now SING!]

{And DANCE!}

"Because Jellicles do and Jellicles can,

Jellicles can and Jellicles do,

Jellicles do and Jellicles can,

Jellicles can and Jellicles do,"

"When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet?"

{No we don't. I always land on my head!}

[That's because you were dropped on your head as a kitten! Now sing your line!]

"Are you tense when you sense there's a storm in the air?"

[[ I'm gonna be tense through the whole ball if I have to spend it with you!]]

{Woo! Nailed it!}

"Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street?"

{Sometimes, depends what street I'm in.}

_**Discretely rolls eyes.**_

"Do you know how to go to the Heaviside Lair?"

{The what?}

[The 'Heaviside Lair'? The reason we're here? You know 'Up, up, up past the Russel Hotel. Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside Lair'? Ring any bells?]

{Nope.}

[You're such an idiot.]


	3. Ch 3 Jellicle Songs Part 2

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N 1: If the brackets are doubled they are having a private thought.**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**A/N 3: You'll have to forgive me if I get lyrics wrong!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 3: Prologue: Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats Part 2.**

[Grrr, oh it doesn't matter!]

{What doesn't matter?}

[Nothing! Now shut up and sing the chorus!]

"Because Jellicles are and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles would

Jellicles would and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do,"

[Yay! My turn!]

"Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?"

{Whoa! Nice tush sis!}

[Shut up or I'm going to kick you somewhere _dark_.]

"Familiar with candle?"

"With book and with bell?"

{[We are.]}

"Were you Whittington's friend?"

[I was!]

"The Pied Piper's assistant?"

{I was!}

"Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?"

{I didn't think Tumble's voice was that low!}

[It isn't! The line in the song is low!]

"Are you mean like a minx?"

{Tanti is!}

[I am not! – only on Tuesdays!]

"Are you lean like a lynx?"

"Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?"

[Not particularly.]

{Whats Cettie doing up there?}

[Getting ready for her swinging thing! And I hope she hits you on the head!]

"Were you there when the Pharaohs commissioned the sphinx?"

{Get that man off the stage!}

[You've been on the internet again haven't you?]

**Nods head.**

_**Rolls eyes**_

{Fanfiction is so cool!}

[But it gives you nightmares about all the freaky pairings!]

{ON WITH THE SHOW!}

[Subtlety thy name is Coricopat.]

"If you were and you are you're a Jellicle cat!"

{OH! That makes ME a Jellicle cat!}

[Oh, brother.]

{You called?}

[Not you!]

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats,"

[Here comes Cettie!]

"We can dive through the air!

Like a flying trapeze!"

{Ooh! Ooh! Tanti did that! We were on top of this real tall building, right on the edge and this spider came up behind Tanti and-}

[*Blushes harder than ever* Shush, shush, shush!]

"We can turn double somersaults, bounce on a tire!

We can run up the walls, we can swing through the trees!

We can balance on bars, we can walk on a wire!"

{Walk on wires? That hurts!}

[Dammit! She didn't hit you!]

"Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicles do and Jellicles can

Jellicles can and Jellicles do

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats"

{Shake it, shake it, shake it!}

[I thought I told you to STOP reading Playboy!]

{Oops.}

[Into position!]

"Can you sing at the same time in more than one key?"

{That's really funny! Like when Tanti screams at me for doi-}

[JUST SHUT UP!]

"Duets by Rossini?"

"And Waltzes by Strauss?"

{Ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh}

[That's the Queen's bit!]

"And can you as cats do, begin with a C?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

{Oww-ch!}

"That always triumphantly brings down the house!"

{I'll say! Tanti was singing in the shower and then the roof-}

[Grrrrrrrrrrr.]

{Uh-oh.}


	4. Ch 4 Jellicle Songs Part 3

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N 1: If the brackets are doubled they are having a private thought.**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**A/N 3: You'll have to forgive me if I get lyrics wrong!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 4: Prologue: Jellicle songs for Jellicle Cats Part 3.**

"Jellicle cats are Queens of the night,"

{What about us Toms?}

[It's a figure of speech!]

"Singing at astronomical heights!"

{What? We're not astronauts!}

[It's. A. Figure. Of. Speech!]

"Handeling pieces from the Messiah!

Hallelujah angelical choir!"

BOOM!

[You upset the mistress again, didn't you?]

{Maybe...}

[Good one! Now we have to sing that all over again!]

"Jellicle cats are Queens of the night,

Singing at astronomical heights!

Handeling pieces from the Messiah!

Hallelujah angelical choir!"

{Oh, _now_ I get it: _Handel_ing pieces from the Messiah!}

[Sheesh! I got that years ago!]

{Well Hoity-toity Mrs. Godlike-smarty-pants! (1)}

[Shhhh! They're doing the solemn bit now!]

{Huh?}

[Just follow whoever is next to you!]

"The mystical divinity,"

{Whats with the stupid hand positions?}

[I don't know!}

"Of unashamed felinity.

Round the Cathedral Rang,

Vi-vaaaaaaat!"

{What does 'Vivat' mean I wonder?}

[Look it up in a dictionary!]

{Okay!}

[Not now! At the end of the ball.]

"Life to the Everlasting Cat!"

[Wow. You can here Alonzo above everyone else (2). The show-off!]

"Feline, fearless, faithful and true to others who do.

What?"

{Try saying that five times fast (3).}

[No.]

"Jellicles do and Jellicles can!

Jellicles can and Jellicles do!

Jellicle cats sing Jellicle chants!"

{We do?}

"Jellicles old and Jellicles new!"

{New? Yes. Old? Defiantly!}

[Why are you so rude?]

{Don't know!}

"Jellicle song and Jellicle dance!"

{What are they?}

[What we're doing now!]

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!"

[Okay now the tricky bit.]

{Whats that?}

[The types of cats.]

"Practical cats, dramatical cats.

Primatical cats, fanatical cats.

Oratorical cats, delphi oracle cats.

Skeptical cats, dispectical cats.

Romantical cats, pedantical cats.

Critical cats, parasitical cats.

Allegorical cats.

Metaphorical cats.

Sadistical cats and mystical cats.

Political cats.

Hypercritical cats, clerical cats, hysterical cats.

Cynical cats rabbinical cats!"

{Woot! We did it, we did it, we did it!}

[We haven't finished yet!]

"Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!

Jellicle songs for Jellicle cats!"

[_Now_ we've finished the song!]

**(1)Who can guess what movie that quote is from?**

**(2) Seriously, at "Life to the Everlasting Cat" you can here Alonzo above the lot of them.**

**(3)Who can guess which movie this quote is from? Extra point if you guess the character!**


	5. Ch 5 The NAming of Cats

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**Challenge! Can you spot the Pink Panther quote?  
**

**A/N 1: If the brackets are doubled they are having a private thought.**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**A/N 3: You'll have to forgive me if I get lyrics wrong!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 5: The Naming of Cats.**

{Hey whats Asparagus doing?}

[Watch and see!]

"There's a man over there!"

{Holy Crap! Where?}

"With a look of surprise.

As much as to say, well now how about that!"

{How about what?}

[Shut up and listen to Munkustrap!]

"Do I actually see?"

{You have eyes don't you?}

"With my own very eyes,"

{Well they wouldn't be any one else's eyes would they?}

[It's a figure of speech, Cori.]

{Oh.}

"A man..."

{HOLY CRAP! WHERE?}

[*Resisting slapping Cori* OVER THERE!]

{I don't see him!}

[*Sigh* Let him finish his sentence.]

"...who's not heard,

of a Jellicle cat?"

{Jellicle cat? Whats that?}

[Why do I even bother?]

"Whats a Jellicle cat?"

{My question exactly!}

[It's a line of the song Cori.]

"Whats a Jellicle cat?"

{Well come on! Answer the question!}

[WE are Jellicle cats! Duh!]

"The naming of cats is a difficult matter,"

{It is?}

[It is.]

"It isn't just one of your holiday games,"

{It isn't?}

[It isn't.]

"You may think at first,"

[I think 'think' is a bit of a strong word when referring this lot!]

"I'm as mad as a Hatter,"

[[I know who _I _think is as mad as a Hatter!]

"When I tell you a cat, must have three different names."

{That is _so_ annoying! Especially when you owner gives you a real stupid name, for example Tanti's is-}

[STOP RIGHT THERE! DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD!]

"First of all there's the name that the family use daily:

Such as Peter, Augustus, Alonzo..."

{Annoying bastard that flirts with everything that moves.}

"...or James.

Such as Victor or Jonathon, George or Bill Bailey – all of them sensible everyday names."

[I only know one of them.]

{Who?}

[The annoying bastard.}

{Oh.}

[Duh!]

"There are fancier names, if you think they sound sweeter."

[Depends what they are.}

{I wonder if they're as stupid as yours?}

[I'm warning you...]

"Some for the gentlemen some for the dames,

Such as Plato,"

{He's pretty cool, bi, but cool.}

"Admetus,"

{He's a spazz!}

[He is NOT!]

{He talks to mirrors and inanimate objects!}

[So do you!]

{*Whistles*}

"Electra,"

[M' best bud!]

"Demeter."

{[Paranoid.]}

"But all of them sensible everyday names."

[Sensible?!]

"But I tell you, a cat, needs a name that's particular,"

[We don't need them, we just want them so we sound cooler.]

"A name that's peculiar and more dignified."

[Dignified? Dignified?! Does 'Tantomile' sound dignified to you?!]

{Whoa sis, calm down.}

[CALM DOWN?! I WILL NOT BLOODY CALM DOWN!]

{I'll tell Addie that you-}

[I'm calm, completely and utterly calm.]

"Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular?"

[Sheer will-power.]

{But that takes WORK!}

_**Rolls eyes.**_

"Or spread out his whiskers or cherish his pride?"

{Easily.}

[You haven't got any pride, you soled it on e-bay for-]

{*Starts singing* A rare mint snow globe, a used pink bathrobe, a smurf TV tray. I bought it on e-}

[Stop singing.]

Of names of this kind I can give you a quorum:

Such as Munkustrap,"

{Stick-up-ass protector with no sense of humour.}

[Cori, that's not nice.]

"Quaxo,"

{*French accent* Wired tuxedo person.}

[Not nice.]

"or Coricopat."

{Devilishly handsome, babe mag-}

[Crazy, deranged, lunatic with a jig but no saw.]

"Such as Bombalurina,"

{*Drools and has nasty thoughts*}

[Sluttish whore.]

{You're just saying that cos she's got Addie all-}

_**Pointed glare.**_

"...or else Jellylorum."

[Kind motherly person.]

"Names that never belong to more than one cat."

{So how come there are two Asparaguses?}

[I'll tell you later.]

"But above and beyond there's still one name left over,"

{The most embarrassing name of all!}

"And that is the name that you never will guess.

The name that no human research can discover."

[Yeah! Cos they don't speak cat!]

"But the cat himself knows and will never confess."

[HIMSELF?! Sexist much?]

{Ahhh lighten up!}

"When you notice a cat in profound meditation, the reason I tell you is always the same.

His mind is engaged in a rapt contemplation,

Of the thought,

Of the thought,

Of the thought,

Of his name.

[of course if it's Cori we're talking about it would be: His mind is engaged in a rapt mental game of thumb wars because cats don't have thumbs.]

"His ineffable.

Effable.

Eff and ineffable.

Deep,"

{And embarrassing?}

"And inscrutable,"

{Close enough!}

"Singular.

Name, name ,name, name, name, name (etc)"

**Did ya spot it?**


	6. The Answers Part1

**The Answers!**

**These are the answers to my quotes challenges and other info!**

**Chapter 4**

"Well Hoity-toity Mrs God-like Smarty-pants" is said by Rizzo the Rat, in Jim Henson's The Muppet Christmas Carol.

Not only can you here Jason Gardiner above every one else, he was the only member of the cast that the make-up artists let put his own make-up on.

"Try saying that five times fast" is from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire; it is said by George Weasley (Yes! I can tell them apart!)

**Chapter 5**

**The Pink Panther quote is**: "Jig but no saw"from when Tanti says:

[Crazy, deranged, lunatic with a jig but no saw] meaning: Something isn't right in the haed.

**Hidden song (I actually forgot to put the challenge in the chapter but well done any one who spotted it) **The hidden song was 'Discovering E-Bay' (Can't remember who sings/owns it but it isn't me!)


	7. Ch 6 Invitation to the Jellicle Ball

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N 1: YES! I have updated!**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**A/N 3: You'll have to forgive me if I get lyrics wrong!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 6: The Invitation to the Jellicle Ball.**

{Oooooooohhhhhhh......pretty dancing...}

[Oh for God's sake Cori! Pull yourself together! *Sniffs indignantly* Besides, I think there's dirt on her leg.](1)

{You're just jealous that _you_ can't dance like that!}

[Don't be ridiculous! If I wanted to look like there was not a single bone in my entire body I would get Mistress to cast a bone removal spell on me!]

{Oh, like: 'Brachium E'mendo!'}

[I beg your pardon?]

{You know, that Lockhart dude from Harry Potter said it and Harry's arm went all boneless.}

[How on Earth did you manage to get into the theatre to see that?]

{Just lucky I gue-}

[Shhh! Quaxo's gonna start The Invitation!]

{The what?}

[The Invitation. Y'know, to the Jellicle Ball?]

{The what Ball?}

[The JELLICLE Ball!]

{Huh?}

[OH just shut up and listen to Quaxo.]

{Who?}

_Slaps Coricopat._

{Oww-ch!}(2)

[Shh!]

"Jellicle Cats come out tonight!

Jellicle Cats come one come all!"

[ONSTAGE! I'm not being late again!]

"The Jellicle moon is shining bright,

Jellicles come to the Jellicle ball..."

{Do we have to listen to Munk drone on and on and on and on and on and on and-}

[Yes we do!]

{Fine.}

"Jellicle Cats meet once a year,

At the Jellicle Ball where we all rejoice!

And the Jellicle leader will soon appear,

And make what is known as the Jellicle choice."

{-and on and on and on and on and on and on-}

"When Old Deuteronomy, just before dawn,

Through a silence you feel you could cut with a knife."

{-on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-}

[[I could do with a knife right now]]

"Announces the cat who can now be reborn!

And come back to a different Jellicle life."

[[And for my mental health I hope it's me.]]

{-and on and on and on and on and on and on and on-}

"For waiting up there is the Heaviside Layer,

Full of wonders one Jellicle only will see."

{-on and on and on and on an-}

[SHUT THE HELL UP!]

{*Small voice* Sorry}

[So you should be.]

{I can't help it, he just goes on and on and on and on and-}

[_Don't_ start that up again if you value your life.]

{Yes ma'am.}

"And Jellicles ask,

Because Jellicles dare: Who will it be?"

"Who will it be?"

[Me, hopefully, so I don't have to put up with this sorry excuse for a cat.]

{Munkustrap?}

[You, you idiot!]

{Oh. – HEY!}

[The truth hurts.]

1. When Victoria rakes her fingers along her leg, she looks like someone has just told her she has dirt on her leg, yes, she did hear Tanti – all will be revealed!

2. Sharkboy and Lavagirl quote.


	8. Ch 7 The Old Gumboe Cat Part 1

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N 1: Another Chappie for ya!**

**A/N 2: I suggest you watch the DVD before reading the rest of the chapters, cos I'm not putting **

**who sings what line.**

**A/N 3: You'll have to forgive me if I get lyrics wrong!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

**Chapter 7: The Old Gumbie Cat Part1.**

[So, who's the first candidate?]

{Ummmmmmmmmmmmm...}

[Well _you're_ helpful]

{I know.}

[And modest.]

{I know}

[And a selfish, stuck up, moronic pig!]

{I know.}

[HE ADMITS IT!]

{Wha- Oh damn!}

"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind,

Her name is Jennyanydots,"

{Oh man! Munku gets to sing this song too!}

[So?]

{Well, he goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-}

[!]

"Her coat is of the tabby kind,

With tiger stripes,

And leopard spots."

{So's ours, but you don't see them singing songs about us do you?}

[Oh get over it!]

"All day she sits beneath the stairs,

Or on the steps or on the mat."

[Gee, that's not true!]

{Yeah, she spends most of the day chasing after the kittens and telling off Pouncie, Tumble and Plato.}

[And you.]

{Yeah. Wait – what?}

[You are so gullible*snicker*]

"She sits and sits and sits and sits,

And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat,

That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"

{So does that make Cassandra a Gumbie Cat? Cos that's all she does, sits and sits and sits and sits and sits and sits and sits and sits and sit-}

[Y'know, that's more annoying than 'on and on and on']

{Really? *Takes deep breath to go on and on about Cassandra sitting*}

[Don't start.]

{*Let's breath out slowly*}

"But, when the day's hustle and bustle is done

Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun."

{Wow.}

[You bet.]

"She's deeply concerned with the ways of the mice."

{Why? If we have a problem with mice we just eat them.}

[That's totally immoral!]

{Why? Haven't you ever played the game Cat and Mouse? With real mice too.}

[Of course not! It's just wrong! Cat and Bird is much more moral.]

"Their behaviour's not good

And their manners not nice!"

{Their mice for crying out loud! Their brains are the size of a pea!}

[Which is more than you can say.]

"So when she has got them line up on the matting,

She teaches them-"

{What? She teaches them what? I must know! Tell me!}

[Shaddap and listen!]

"Music, crocheting and tatting!"


	9. Ch 8 The Old Gumbie Cat Part 2

**Mentally**

A/n: I AM NOT DEAD! (hehe 'Dedd') I've just been really buisy and my muse ran away. (Damn you Jolllly) So here's another chapter to make up for it!

**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Old Gumbie Cat Part2**

{Oh.}

"I have a Gumbie Cat in mind  
Her name is Jennyanydots,"

{We know! Get on with the #$%ing song!}

[I thought I confiscated all of your DVD's with swearing in them..?]

{Yeah, I, erm, went over to Tugger's house...}

[You are sooo dead!]

"The curtain cord she likes to wind and tie it into sailor knots,"

{Wow, geeze that'd be boring!}

[I'll tie your tail into sailor knots if you don't shut-up! *laughs evily*]

"She sits upon the windowsill or anything that's smooth and flat  
She sits and sits and sits and sits..."

{And sits and sits and sits and sits-}

[*Light fluffy sing-song voice* Oh Coricooo...*Normal voice* I'MA KILL YOU!]

"And that's what makes a Gumbie Cat!  
That's what makes a Gumbie Cat!"

{So that makes Cassandra a Gumbie Cat because-}

[*Hits him discreetly* Oh wow! De ja vu!]

"But . . .  
When the day's hustle and bustle is done  
Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun  
She thinks that the cockroaches need employment,"

{'Cockroach' sounds like a dirty word}

[You think 'Tinkywinky(1)' sounds like a dirty word]

{*Hysterical* You said the 'T' word!}

[It's gonna be a loooong night...]

"To prevent them from idle and wanton destroyment,"

[Oh yeah, suuure! They care about the Cockroaches creating chaos-]

{The 'C' word! Two dollars in the potty-mouth bucket!}

[You've been watching the audio commentary for The Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe again haven't you?] (2)

{CHARGE!}

"So she's formed from that lot of disorderly louts,  
A troop of well disciplined helpful boy scouts,"

[Which Corico promptly tried to eat]

{Oh c'mon! That was _ages_ ago! They looked like brownies!}

"With a purpose in life and a good deed to do  
And she's even created a Beetles Tattoo!"

{The Beetles were my favourite band...*Fangirly sigh*}

[You thought The Jonas Brothers were cool!] (3)

{Oh hey! Time for a huge dance number!}

[How come we're suddenly magically dressed as cockroaches - Corico! Put that fork down!]

{Woops...}

"For she's a jolly good fellow!,"

{Yeah...}

"Thank you my dears!"

**

* * *

1. Okay, my little cousin thinks that 'Tinkywinkie' sounds like a dirty word and he runs around saying: "I got a little Tinkywinkie!" Yeah so, I don't own the Tellytubbies. **

**2. There's this bit in the commentary where Georgie Henley tells about this thing called 'The Potty-Mouth Bucket'. Whenever she heard some-one swear on set she'd call out "Two dollars in the potty-mouth bucket!"**

**3. Apologies to you Beatles fans! I think they're awesome too, but Tanti doesn't! But I refuse to apologise to The Jonas Brothers fans. Nick Jonas totally ruined the 25****th**** Les Miserables Anniversary Concert! (Go Norm Lewis!) Again, apologies for comparing The Beatles to The Jonas Brothers!**


	10. Ch 9 The Rum Tum Tugger Part 1

**Mentally**

**Disclaimer:** I am neither Andrew Lloyd Webber, nor TS Elliot. Thus, there is no way I could own CATS. *Pauses* WAAAAAAA!

**A/N** Probably the last update for a while (two or three days) because I'm going to my Granny's house and she has no computer.

**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Rum Tum Tugger**

{Hey, more music!}

[That _is_ why it's called a ball!]

{I knew that!}

"Meow,"

{Oh no.}

"Meow,"

[SUEEEEE!]

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat,"

{By curious you mean stupid. Right?}

[*Growls menacingly*]

"If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse,"

{Ugh. Make up your mind would you? You're driving me crazy!}

[*Snickers* You are _already_ crazy!]

{*Sticks tongue out*}

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat,"

{By curious you mean stupid-}

[Shut. Up. Or you'll have Cettie and Electra on your tail.]

{ARRRRRRGH!}

"And there isn't any call for me to shout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!"

[*Sigh* He's _so_ handsome!]

{Handsome? He looks like a rag mop!}

[*Waves knife from cockroach dance* Cori, shut u-up!]

{*Gulp*}

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore,"

{Ha-ha! Good one Quaxo!}

[I'ma kill that little tuxedo kit!]

"When you let me in, then I want to go out  
I'm always on the wrong side of every door,"

{Yeah, because your mistress keeps locking you out!}

"And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer,"

{Bahahahaha! With all the other bottom dwellers!}

"But I make such a fuss if I can't get out!"

{He makes such a fuss about _everything_!}

[I'm seriously going to kill you.]

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And it isn't any use for you to doubt it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!"

{Oh I hate him!}

[Oh I hate YOU!]


	11. Ch 10 The Rum Tum Tugger Part 2

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N: Aww jeeze, I'm SO sorry for not updating sooner!**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

* * *

**Chapter10: The Rum Tum Tugger Part 2**

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast!"

{OMOD! (1) How long does this Tinky-Winkie song GO for?}

[You said the T-word...]

{Desperate times call for desperate measures!}

[You're hopeless.]

"My disobliging ways are a matter of habit,"

{Yeah, and Tanti has a habit of reading very long, French books (2) that I can't read over her shoulder! - but I don't sing about it!}

[Well it's not MY fault you're stupid!]

"If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself,"

{Somehow, when he says that, it makes it sound illegal...} (3)

"So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf!"

{Ugh! What's with the pelvic thrusts - TANTI!}

[What?]

{Stop drooling!}

[I wasn't _drooling_!]

"The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing,"

{Hehe, that sounds like 'Awful annoying'...}

[YOU'RE awfull annoying!]

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle,"

{Does he insist on referring to himself in third person?}

[What about the time when Alonzo and Pouncival got you really drunk and you went around calling yourself 'El Corico'?]

{You took an oath that you would never mention that again!}

[I lied.] (4)

"But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!"

{That's probably why he likes Cettie and Leccy so much - their brains are all a muddle! *Guffaws loudly*}

[So I wonder why he doesn't like you...]

{Huh? Heeeeey...}

[LOL you're so slow-]

{Did you just 'LOL'?}

[I can see it now - Corico: The SLOW!] (5)

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat,"

{And by curi-}

[Don't say it. Don't even think it. Or I WILL castrate you.]

{*Gulp*}

"The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle,"

{Well we don't care for the Rum Tum Tugger, so there!}

[THAT'S a lie!]

"The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!"

{HOLY S*** that was a piercing scream! My ears are ringing!}

[You are a bell head...]

*Crickets chirp*

[That was a bad joke...]

{Hey Tanti?}

[Yes, oh slow one?]

{What's that moving pile of seaweed over there?}

[What are you talking about? Seaweed doesn't move - HOLY CRAP IT'S A MOVING PILE OF SEAWEED! Oh wait, it's just Grizabella.]

{What's a Grizabella?}

[*Face paw*]

* * *

**1. 'OMOD', whoever guesses the meaning is awesome!**

**2. Les Miserables anyone?**

**3.+4. Guess the anime and movie these quotes come from! (Bonus points for characters!)**

**5. Thank you to Rupleteazah, who's review gave me the idea for this line **

**A/N: Sorry again for the lousy update! I'm a worthless author who wastes valuable internet data with my stories! OH GREAT DIVINE BEING! FORGIVE MEEEEEE! - Sorry, I was having a Ritsu Sohma moment...**

**But seriously, I apologise for the short chapter - more will be coming! I promise...**


	12. Ch 11 Grizabella

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N: OK, so I said this would be a longer chapter, but I forgot that 'Grizabella' has about four lines…**

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

* * *

**Chapter11: Grizabella**

[Wow that Queen needs a manicure…]

{You're one to talk…}

[Whaaat?]

{Nothing…}

"Remark the cat,

Who hesitates towards you,"

[[I'd be hesitating towards this lot to!]]

"In the light of the door,

Which opens on her,

Like a grin,"

{Dawn? What's she talkin' about? It's the middle of the blinking night!}

[She said 'the door' not 'the dawn' you dimwit.]

{Hmm, yes.}

[What do you mean 'Hmm, yes'?]

{Hmm, yes.} (1)

"You see the boarder of her coat is torn,

And stained with sand,"

{I don't see how our coats can be torn OR stained – we don't wear clothes!}

[They mean our FUR coats!]

{But we don't WEAR clothes!}

[OMOD! You are so STUPID!] (2)

"And you see the corner of her eye twist,

Like a crooked pin,"

{Yeah, those are really annoying, especially when Jenny left one lying around this one time and Tanti-}

[*Blushing furiously* SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MORON! *Breathes heavily* Oh wow de-ja-vu!]

"Grizabella, the Glamour Cat,"

{Who?}

[The moving blob of seaweed!]

{WHERE?}

"Grizabella, the Glamour Cat,"

{Yeah, we get it. Jeez – you lot are so repetitive!}

[You're one to talk!] (3)

"And who would ever suppose that that,

Was Grizabella, the Glamour Cat,"

[We'll _that_ was longest song I've ever heard...]

{What's with the cheery music?}

[Hah? Oh it's the next song!]

{What's tha - um, Tanti?}

[Oui mon fère?] (4)

{Since when have you spoken German? - Is that a giant, tuxedo wearing, spoon toting bowling ball?}

[Yep.]

{HOLY ***********}

[Jeez, I'm kidding. It's Bustopher Jones!]

{Who?}

* * *

**Yay, short chapter...**

**1. Guess where this came from! (Hint: It's from a manga!)**

**2. Have you guessed what it means yet?**

**3. Whoa! Role reversal alert!**

**4. For those who don't speak French: 'Yes my brother?'**

**OMG, I know I'm a lousy updater and I know these chapters are short, but a long one is coming! I pwomise!**


	13. Ch 12 Bustopher Jones

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Thankyous to all my reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS!**

**A/N: Alright, long-ish chapter – Bustopher Jones! Oh yeah, I haven't watched CATS! for a while, so I can't remember where Cori pulls all those silly faces! D: **

**{Coricopat} = Mental thoughts.**

**[Tantomile] = Mental thoughts.**

**Coricopat's movements.**

_**Tantomile's movements.**_

Every thing else.

* * *

**Chapter11: Bustopher Jones**

"Bustopher Jones is not skin and bones,

In fact he's remarkably fat,"

['Remarkably fat?' That's the understatement of the century!]

{He's not even a cat – he's a giant, tuxedo wearing, spoon-toting bowling ball!}

[You're _still_ on about that?]

{I WILL ALWAYS BE ON ABOUT IT!}

"He doesn't haunt pubs,

He has eight or nine clubs,"

{Cos that's all that will hold him…}

[Oh shut-up and greet him with the other Toms!]

"For he's the St James's Street cat!"

{Quaxo, you suck-up!}

"He's the cat we all greet,

As he walks down the street,

In his coat of fastidious black,"

{His bowling ball suit you mean!}

[Build a bride Cori, build a bridge.] (1)

"No commonplace mousers,

Has such well-cut trousers,

Or such an impeccable back,"

{How can you have an impeccable back?}

[You don't want to know…]

"In the whole of St James's the smartest of name is,

The name of this Brummel of Cats,"

{Wha-?} (2)

[It's in reference to Beau Brummelly, a -]

{Hey, hobo man, hey Dapper Dan! You've both got your style but brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!}

[What?]

{Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly – they stand out a mile but brother-} (3)

"And we're all of us proud,

To be nodded or bowed to,

By Bustopher Jones in white spats!"

[So, if he wasn't wearing spats, and white ones at that, we wouldn't be proud to be nodded or bowed to?] (4)

{Who cares what they're wearing on May Street or Saville Road, it's what you wear from ear to ear, and not from – Munkustrap you suck-up!}

[Well that stopped him singing!]

"In the whole of St James's the smartest of name is,

The name of this Brummel of Cats,"

{What's with the giant top hat?}

[I think he's going to sit on it.]

{The bowling ball?}

[Yes, the bowling ball!]

"And we're all of us proud,

To be nodded or bowed to,

By Bustopher Jones in white spats!"

{So, if he wasn't wearing spats, and white ones at that, we wouldn't be proud to be nodded or bowed to?}

[I've already said that, Dummy!]

{Well _I_ didn't know that!}

[Obviously.] (5)

{I'm gonna go closer to get a good look at the bowling ball!}

[You do that…]

"My visits are occasional to the Senior Educational,  
And it is against the rules,  
For any one cat to belong both to that,  
And the Joint Superior Schools,  
For a similar reason when game is in season,  
I'm found not at Fox's but Blimp's,  
I am frequently seen at the gay Stage and Screen,  
Which is famous for winkles and shrimps,"

{Whoa, long-winded speech…}

[Do you even know what 'long-winded' means?]

{…}

"In the season of venison I give my benison  
To the Pothunter's succulent bones  
And just before noon's not a moment too soon  
To drop in for a drink at the Drones  
When I'm seen in a hurry there's probably curry  
At the Siamese or at the Glutton  
If I look full of gloom then I've lunched at the Tomb  
On cabbage, rice pudding and mutton,"

{Heck, he's _still_ going!}

[He-he, Skimble and Plato look like they're having slow-mo spaz attacks!]

{Admetus does too.}

[NO HE DOESN'T!]

{Touchy, touchy!}

[Shut-up!]

"In the whole of St James's the smartest of name is,

The name of this Brummel of Cats,"

[Cori, what the Hell are you doing? Now you look like you're having a slow-motion spaz attack!]

{NO I DON'T!}

"And we're all of us proud,

To be nodded or bowed to,

By Bustopher Jones in white spats!"

{Can't. *Ngh* Stop myself. *Pantpant* Bowing!}

Coricopat springs up out of his weird bow thing

[He got over that quickly…]

{What's with the feet crossing thing he's doing?}

[Some kind of mating ritual?]

{Hahalol! He nearly fell off the hat!}

[Did you just 'lol'?]

{…Maybe…}

"So much in this way,

Passes Bustopher's day,

At one club or another he's found,"

{So why do you yell at me whenever me and the guys go out clubbing?}

[I swear, if I have to wake up to you, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival singing 'High School Never Ends' one more time, I'm going to ban you from coming into the house!]

{Come on, that only happened once!}

[Try three times!]

"It can be no surprise,

That under our eyes,

He has grown unmistakeably round!"

{But bowling balls are generally round!}

[What about _your_ bowling ball? It's square!]

{What? It is?}

[No. Not really.]

"He's a twenty-five pounder!"

{O_o}

[What? How can you use emoticons in telepathical conversations?]

{XD}

[Riiiiight…]

"Or I am a bounder,"

{A what?}

[Well, according to the English Dictionary, it's a noun that means 'A man who behaves badly, especially towards women,'] (6)

{Huh?}

[Oh yes. How could I have expected someone who's IQ is lower than a rock's to understand?]

{Why do I get the feeling that you are subtly insulting my intelligence?}

[It wasn't subtle, trust me.]

"And he's putting on weight every day.

I'm so well preserved,"

{Like pickles?}

[No.]

"Because I've observed,

All me life a routine and I say,

I'm still in me prime, I shall last out me time!"

{Have you noticed that whenever he opens his mouth he goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and-}

[I swear it, if you start that again, I will tell Alonzo every embarrassing thing about you starting from when you were four!] (7)

"That the word from this stoutest of cats!"

[Heh, you got that right!]

"It must and shall,

Be spring in Pall Mall,"

{What, only in Pall Mall?}

[Don't be daft! It's metaphorical – they're only saying it because 'Pall Mall' rhymes with 'shall'.]

{Oh.}

"While Bustopher Jones wears white,

Bustopher Jones wears white,

Bustopher Jones wears white spats."

{That was boring!}

[Be nice!]

"MACAVITY!"

{What's a 'Macavity'?}

[Now's not the time to be stupid – RUN!]

* * *

**Well, this is probably the longest chapter…**

**1.**** 'Use the Force, Luke. Use the Force.' Hehe, I'm a Star Wars fanatic…**

**2. Eh, it was meant to be a Urine Town quote, but it failed miserably.**

**3. Guess the song and the musical – if you get it wrong, you've no theatre background!**

**4. That sounds like it should be a song!**

**5. Guess the movie and character! (Hint: It's a Harry Potter movie…)**

**6. That actually came from the online English Dictionary, but it has the same title…**

**7. Again, guess the anime and character!**

**Yay! Twelve chapters, 69 reviews, and another one coming! :)**


	14. The Answers Part 2

**The Answers! – Part 2!**

**Wow, I haven't updated for, like, AGES! And I apologise! (No, I'm not going to have another Ritsu moment!)**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

'OMOD' stands for 'Oh My Old Deuteronomy', cos he's kind of the Jellicle's God. Yeah…

The French book could also be Notre-Dame de Paris, but I haven't finished reading that.

'Somehow, when he says that, it makes it sound illegal…' is from Fruits Basket, Hatori Sohma says it to Shigure Sohma. (Can't remember the episode – bonus points if you get it though)

'I lied' is from Sister Act, the Reverend Mother says it. *Smiles wistfully* I looooove that movie….

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

'Hmm, yes.' 'What do you mean 'Hmm, yes'?' 'Hmm, yes.' Is from Vol. 7 of Fullmetal Alchemist. The characters are Martel (Marta, Martal) and Loa (Roa, Law, Raw).

(Note: I know it's worded differently in some translations, but this is out of the copy  
I have.)

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

The song is 'Fully Dressed – Orphans' (actual title) from the musical 'Annie'.

The 'Obviously' is a line from Snape in Order of the Phoenix.

Another quote from 'Fruits Basket'! Again, Hatori Sohma to Shigure Sohma.

* * *

**That's the end of another 'The Answers' Please tell me if it annoys you and I'll stop it.**


	15. Ch 13 Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer

**Mentally**

**What really goes through Coricopat and Tantomile's heads at the ball?**

**Whoa…74 reviews…**

**Oh yeah, I was going to do the full version of this song, but then I couldn't find my TSE book, and my stupid internet was down when I wrote it, so we'll have do go with the shortened version **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Cats!**

* * *

**Chapter13: Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer Part 1**

[Okay – that was a false alarm…]

{You never answered my question!}

[Huh?]

{What's a Macavity?}

[OMOD! Macavity! The bad guy, the one who's trying to overthrow Old D-]

{Who?}

[The evil cat who raped Demeter, Quaxo's father, Tugger and Munku's brother, Old D's son! Which ever clichéd fanfic plot-line floats your boat!]

{Oh, right…nope, not ringing any bells.}

[You're a moron…]

{Wait, didn't you just tell me not to read fanfiction?}

[Hey! –music! The next song has started!]

{What the hell is with that weird giggling}

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer  
We're a notorious couple of cats,"

{_I've _never heard of them!}

[That's because as soon as the 'Junkyard Daily' arrives, you shred it to pieces and put it in the soup pot!]

{Oh…that's what that is. I wondered why our food had an odd texture…}

"As knockabout clowns, quick-change comedians  
Tight-rope walkers and acrobats,"

{See, this is what I don't get – WE can do all that, but do they sing songs about us? NO!}

[Once more, get over it!]

"We have an extensive reputation,"

{_I've _never heard of-}

[Please, I beg of you, STOP REPEATING YOURSELF! Sheesh, I can feel my IQ dropping just by being in contact with you…]

{That is physically impossible, a person's IQ is not a physical thing that can be felt, it's merely a numerical representation of a person's intel-}

[I swear to the Everlasting Cat, DO NOT go all hyper smart on me!]

{*Blinks rapidly* Wha-what happened I b-blacked out!} (1)

[*Facepaw*]

"We make our home in Victoria Grove  
This is merely our centre of operation  
For we are incurably given to rove!"

{You know, I wish all these songs wouldn't use such big words!}

[*Sigh* Which word don't you understand?]

{Promise you won't laugh}

[*Eyeroll* I promise.]

{'Rove'}

[*Hysterical laughter*]

{You promised you wouldn't laugh!}

[I lied…] (2)

"When the family assembles for Sunday dinner  
With their minds made up that they won't get thinner,"

{What does someone's weight gain or loss have to do with a dinner? And what's the difference between a normal dinner and Sunday dinner?}

[I am seriously beginning to believe Jellylorum when she says you were dropped on your head at birth...]

"On Argentine joint, potatoes and greens,"

{Can I ask another question?}

[Sure, provided that it isn't 'What's the difference between Argentine joint and normal joint?']

{Oh, nevermind...}

"And the cook will appear from behind the scenes  
And say in a voice that is broken with sorrow,  
"I'm afraid you must wait and have dinner tomorrow!  
For the joint has gone from the oven like that!"  
The family will say, "It's that horrible cat!""

[Why do they always blame the cat, huh? What's WITH that? What are they gonna do, if, one day, the cat is dead or has run away or something? What, are they going to point and say 'The cat did it! The cat did it! Hehe, honest...'?] (3)

{Tanti! You said that if I came, I'd only have to ask questions!}

[Yeah, and I'm beginning to regret that!]

"It was Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer!"  
And most of the time they leave it at that,"

[Well, I suppose that's better than finding the cat and punishing it...]

{Tanti...}

[Ja, mein bruder?] (4)

{Wow! You can speak French too!}

[Oh Dio perché?] (5)

{And Spanish too! You're so smart sis!}

[Tell me something I don't know, Cori.] (6)

"Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer have a wonderful way of working together  
And some of the time you would say it was luck  
And some of the time you would say it was weather  
We go through the house like a hurricane  
And no sober person could take his oath  
Was it Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer?  
Or could you have sworn that it mightn't be both?"

{Gah! This song doesn't make sense! Luck? Weather? What about 'em?}

[Jeeze Cori, calm down. Remember what happened last time you tried to make sense out of something?]

{Are you referring to the 'Jabberwocky Incident' or the 'Waltzing Matilda Incident'?}

[The 'Finding Nemo Incident'...]

{Oh yeah...I still can't make heads or tails of that!}

'And when you hear a dining room smash  
Or up from the pantry there comes a loud crash  
Or down from the library there comes a loud ping  
From a vase that was commonly said to be Ming,"

[Wow, they strike even weirder poses than we do!]

{I like our poses...}

[My point exactly.]

"The family will say: "Now which was which cat?  
It was Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer!"  
And there's nothing at all to be done about that!"

[And they're back to blaming the cat!]

* * *

**Well, there's another chapter. A really, really late chapter...oh well.**

**1. My friend says this every time she does something out of character...**

**2. Yeah, yeah, I've already used this quote. I can't help it! -I love Sister Act!**

**3. Guess what this is off. (Hint: It's a really old TV add)**

**4. Okay, this is German. 'Yes my brother?'**

**5. This is Italian. 'Oh God why?'**

**6. Guess the movie this is out of...it's probably out of a few things, so the one I'm referring to is a children's Christmas movie. **


End file.
